redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Yanoso
Pronunciation: Just like saying "y'know so." Gender: Male Species: River Otter Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Young, strapping otter oarslave with dark fur and gold eyes, which turn bright ruby when he has the bloodwrath. Looks a bit undernourished, but still muscular. Before being freed, wears a tattered brown tunic belted with a frayed white cord, and wields his chains as a weapon. Later wears a long-sleeved dark grey tunic, with a broad black belt and black hooded cowl with earholes. Has a flowing red coat trimmed with black on the hems, which he wears unfastened over his tunic. Weilds a halberd, as well as a small battle-axe thrust through his belt. Personality: Compassionate and caring for the most part. Hates injustice and mistreatment of otherbeasts. Has little compassion for evil beasts unless something REALLY bad happens to them that they don't deserve. Suffers from the Bloodwrath. Backstory SPOILERS! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PHANTOMS!!!! Yanoso's place of origin is unknown - his small holt, wherever it was located, was raided by vermin when he was little more than a babe, and he wandered the world at large until he was captured by slavers from Lunarah Dawnrider's crew and forced aboard the slave-ship Night Heron. Deemed to dangerous to be a deck or galley slave, he was placed on the first of the two oar decks as a rowing slave, and paired with a much older otter named Tanees who took an instant liking to him. He became increasingly enraged at the treatment of the weaker beasts, especially the Gold Ones. He felt especially sorry for his deckhand's personal slave, a Gold One named Spot; she was mistreated worse than any other slave, so Tanees and Yanoso both slipped her bits of food whenever they got the chance. Yanoso finally snapped some time after Night Heron was wrecked and the sailors and slaves were forced to march overland. After the ferret bosun Isopo damaged a slave's spine when that slave attempted to run away, the young otter flew into a Bloodwrath rage, badly wounding Isopo and sparking a minature rebellion among the slaves. When Lunarah arrived on the scene, stopped it, and demanded to know who had started it, Tanees claimed that he was the one responsible. Yanoso tried to stop him; however, the old otter was executed, and Yanoso swore to avenge him. For taking part in the fray, Yanoso and the more aggressive of the slaves were tied to a rock in the middle of a freezing stream, and left to their fate. Thanks Scotty Bluefleck and her friends from the Eagle's Council, Yanoso and his comerades managed an escape and came to Bowlaynee Castle. After being nursed back to full health, Yanoso joined the castle guard as a sentry. He became good friends with resident Bowlaynee otters, especially the scholarly Kerrin. He suffered Bloodwrath again in the final battle against Lunarah, claiming several enemy lives, and afterwards lived at Bowlaynee, where he and Spot were happily reunited.Category:Slaves Category:Otters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Males Category:Redwallers